konohalibraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Everlasting Moonreader
The Sharingan has an ability called the Saimingan, or hypnotic eye ability. This ability is what enables the Sharingan to cast genjutsu, and it is from this ability that the ocular genjutsu Moonreader is born, known more commonly as Tsukuyomi.Naruto Databook 2, page 252 The Mugen Tsukuyomi ''is application of Tsukuyomi to cast an ideal illusionary world over a planet's population. It considered to be one of the best genjutsu of the Sharingan.''Naruto chapter 467, page 16 History In the physical world, humans live bound by many limitations, one of which is the infamous shinobi cycle of hatred, which has resulted in numerous wars and other conflicts.Naruto chapter 562, page 2 This is ironic, as shinobi are mainly trained to be emotionless killing machines and to have no attachments.Naruto chapter 31, page 16 It is because of their attachment to things they love, that shinobi often become trapped in the cycle, and may even be taken advantage of by others.Naruto chapter 440, page 11''Naruto'' chapter 485, page 7 According to Hagoromo Ohsutsusuki, the Everlasting Moonreader was invented by his mother, Kaguya, after she became possessed by the power of the divine tree's chakra fruit. The Everlasting Moonreader is not just genjutsu, but also an application of the divine tree's power. With her power, Kaguya would put people under genjutsu, while keeping them attached to the divine tree. This would allow the tree to slowly regain it's chakra, and create another chakra fruit. Hagoromo describes this as ghastly, and the end of the world.Naruto chapter 671, page 9 The Everlasting Moonreader was later on adopted by Madara Uchiha as a means of putting an end to the shinobi cycle of hatred and to bring peace to the world, where he'd reign as a supreme being.Naruto chapter 467, page 17 This is the end goal of a plan known as Project Tsuki no Me (Eye of the moon) where Madara's goal is to revive the Ten tails, become it's Jinchuriki, and cast the Mugen Tsukuyomi over the planet by projecting his eyes onto the moon's surface.Naruto chapter 467, page 16 As a contingency, Madara at some point gave Obito Uchiha and Nagato Uchiha the task of reviving his dead body using the Rinnegan, so that he may still carry out this plan.Naruto chapter 453, page 18''Naruto'' chapter 559, page 2''Naruto'' chapter 561, page 9 Vol 50, page 77.jpg|467 Vol 50, page 78.jpg|467 Vol 57, page 37.png|536 Chapter 594,page 11.png|594 Chapter 594,page 12.png|594 SJA Chapter 671, page 9 copy 2.jpg|Chapter 671: Kaguya and Everlasting Moonreader Abilities Unlike it's parent genjutsu, Tsukuyomi, the Mugen Tsukuyomi is an ocular genjutsu meant to indefinitely control and guide a target, rather than a world of suffering. Mugen Tsukuyomi, at least in the scale Madara has visualized, requires the chakra of the Ten tails to carry out.Naruto chapter 467, page 16 It can unify it's victims with it's user, resulting in an ideal existence.Naruto chapter 467, page 17''Naruto'' chapter 594, page 11 This genjutsu is of such power that if successfully cast, it is claimed to signify the end of the world in it's current incarnation.Naruto chapter 536, page 14''Naruto'' chapter 594, page 2 Users *Madara Uchiha *Tobi References